GEBURT
by Luca-cronis
Summary: Dua gelas jumbo vanilla milkshake, semangkuk sup tofu, manik merah darah, heterochome, salju, aqua-marine, sebuah pelukan dan kecupan hangat di musim salju serta air mata.


_**Mudah saja bagimu...**_

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, kurasa kau juga setuju kan?"

Manik merah darah-nya berpendar mendengar apa yang barusan kekasih tercintanya itu ucapkan. Antara ilusi atau bakteri sudah merusak pendengarannya.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Tetsuya?" Ujar pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu. Manik matanya tak lepas dari kilau secerah langit musim panas yang berada tepat didepannya, wajah datar Tetsuya. Hawa dingin jelas mengepul sesekali dari balik syal merah yang ia lilitkan dileher pemuda manis tersebut.

_**Mudah saja untukmu...**_

"Seijuurou-kun pasti mengerti apa maksudku."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Seijuurou itu sekali lagi melebarkan kedua iris merah darah-nya. Menatap tak percaya pada Sang terkasih. Tangannya perlahan mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda yang ia panggil Tetsuya. Mengalirkan rasa sakit yang barusan menohok hatinya. Baru kali ini dingin salju yang berjatuhan seolah menelanjangi Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan kau untuk pergi dariku, Tetsuya. Kita tidak akan berakhir, dan katakan ini hanya lelucon mu saja." Ujar Seijuurou. Tatapannya lebih menusuk dari biasanya. Perintah mutlak-nya telah ia ucapkan pada kekasih biru-nya. Tentu saja Tetsuya-nya tidak akan berkata 'tidak' . Dan setelah ini mereka akan kembali seperti biasanya, saling berpelukkan dan menghangatkan satu-sama lain. Prediksi seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah.

* * *

><p>"<strong> GEBURT"<strong>

**-Oneshoot story of AKAKURO fiction-**

A fanfiction © **Luca-Cronis**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Mudah saja (song) © Sheila on Seven**

Warning : Romance, Angst, AU, OOC, Typo.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICTION, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Pemandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari kota yang sangat sibuk, Tokyo. Lalu-lalang pejalan kaki, bus-bus raksasa, para pemakai sepeda, taksi, dan tentu saja hamparan toko-toko juga gedung-gedung yang tidak ada matinya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang terpengaruh dengan salju yang menumpuk disekitar mereka.<p>

Dia seorang Akashi Seijurou, pemuda tampan 24 tahun. Dia adalah gambaran kesempurnaan, dia _absolute_, dia menjadi pemimpin beberapa perusahaan terbesar di Jepang sejak usianya baru menginjak 19 tahun. Surai merahnya membara bak api abadi yang tak akan pernah padam. Iris matanya unik, mungkin itu keturunan atau mungkin tuhan memang telah memahatnya dengan mata _heterochome_ yang sangat memukau. _Red-gold._

Tapi, sayang. Topeng terpasang rapi diwajah tampannya. Menutupi semua emosi naturalnya. Hanya ada kepura-puraan.

_**Tuhan aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan, setelah patah hatiku...**_

Pemuda bersurai merah itu merapikan syal berwarna hitam yang melilit lehernya. _Coat_ merah gelap melingkupi tubuh atletis itu. Dia tengah berjalan-jalan menelusuri kota Tokyo sendirian, hanya berjalan kaki. Entah sejak kapan, salju begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Kumpulan putih tersebut menjadi sangat dingin seakan mengulitinya. Padahal tempat ia biasa tinggal, jauh lebih dingin daripada kota ini. Ya, Kyoto tanpa salju pun sudah cukup dingin, terlebih saat musim salju seperti ini.

Kebetulan langit sangat cerah sore itu, mempermudah Seijuurou untuk semakin jauh menelusuri jalanan ramai. Kembali ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku _coat_-nya.

Sesekali ia berhenti, hanya untuk memandangi langit sore. Begitu indah. Masih terlihat jelas biru yang memukau penglihatannya. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai tersadar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Banyak toko-toko yang telah ia lewati begitu saja. Tetapi tidak dengan restoran siap saji yang satu ini. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti, menatap nanar restoran itu. Butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat tersebut. Bukan keinginannya, hanya saja seperti telah terbiasa reflek tubuhnya kedalam sana. Ikut mengantri.

"-Ya, tuan. Anda mau memesan apa?" Ujar pelayan memberi senyum lebar untuk Seijuurou.

Namun tak ada tanggapan, manik _heterochome_-nya hanya memperhatikan menu yang tertera didepan _counter_.

"-Jadi tuan, pesanan anda?"

Seijuurou hanya mendengar akhir dari pertanyaan pelayan itu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tak menyadari antrian dibelakangnya mulai sesak.

"_Vanilla Milkshake_ ukuran jumbo, 2." Seijuurou memutuskan pesanannya.

"Baiklah tuan, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu menghilang dari _counter_-nya dan tak cukup 1 menit dia kembali. Menghadap surai merah pelanggannya. Memberikan 2 kemasan besar pesanannya yang telah dibungkus plastik.

"Semuanya ¥1400, tuan."

Seijuurou merogoh kantungnya. Mencari pecahan kecil yang tidak akan ia temukan didompetnya.

"¥2000, kembaliannya ¥600. Tunggu sebentar tuan." Ujar sang pelayan kembali. Tetapi, belum sempat ia menoleh kembali, Seijuurou sudah tidak ada lagi di antara pengunjung restoran tersebut. Maji burger.

_**Aku berdo'a semoga saja inilah yang terbaik untuknya...**_

Surai biru pucatnya tampak mencolok diantara para pejalan kaki yang ikut meramaikan kota Tokyo sore itu. Syal coklat yang melilit tak rapi dilehernya-pun ia biarkan begitu saja. Tak berniat untuk memasangnya lebih erat. Padahal suhu menusuk tubuh rentan penyakitnya. Dia hanya menggunakan baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih yang dilapisi _cardigan_ sebiru rambutnya.

Wajahnya sudah memerah akibat dingin yang mejalar disekeliling tubuh mungilnya. Dia hanya mengeratkan pegangan pada kantong plastik yang dibawa ditangan kirinya. Seolah takut jika akan rusak atau terjatuh.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Ah, sudahlah. Itu yang terbaik untuk kami.' Gumamnya sepanjang perjalanan.

_**Waktu terus berjalan, dan kau kembali datang menanyai keadaanku...**_

Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia mendapati kursi kosong dibawah pohon didalam taman kecil dikota itu- _spot_ kesukaannya. Taman kecil tepat berseberangan dengan lapangan basket.

Seijuurou tak langsung menduduki bangku panjang bercat hitam itu. Ia menyentuh sandarannya, mengusapnya perlahan. Berbagai kenangan pernah ia lalui dikursi itu. Tak lama, dia memutuskan untuk duduk.

"_Vanilla milkshake_..." gumam Seijuurou pelan. Nafasnya cukup berat mengucap kata itu.

Seijuurou kemudian menaruh 2 gelas plastik ukuran jumbo minuman yang ia beli tadi dibagian kosong kursi itu, tepat disebelah ia duduk. Sesaat ia merasakan sebuah kenangan masuk kembali berputar diotak super jenius miliknya.

_Flashback_

"Sei! Hah-ahh-ahhh-ahhh..maa-ah-af kan aku. Aku terlam-ahh-bat!" Mata merah darah darah Seijuurou mendapati sosok malaikat tanpa sayapnya tengah terengah-engah bersusah payah mengatur nafasnya. Wajah pucatnya tampak memerah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Seijuurou hanya berpikir, 'Berapa lama dia berlari?'.

"Sei! Ma-ah-aff. Hah hah." Ujar surai biru langit itu lagi.

"Duduklah Tetsuya."

Bukannya menjawab permintaan maaf kekasihnya, Seijuurou lebih memilih memberi perintah. Menepuk-nepuk bagian kursi taman yang kosong. Bukan disebelah Seijuurou, karena ada sekantung plastik sesuatu yang menjadi pembatas mereka.

"Jadi kau terlambat di-_anniversary_ ke-tiga kita tahun ini karena kau harus memandikan nigou, tapi nigou sangat rewel dan membuatmu kesusahan? Begitukan Tetsuya?"

Skakmat! Tetsuya!

"Ya, Seijuurou. Kau memang selalu benar." Tetsuya sudah menormalkan paru-parunya. _Face-palm_-nya kembali terpasang rapi.

Seijuurou hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi wajah laki-laki yang sangat dia cintai itu. Tetsuya-nya tak pernah berubah. Tipe _Kuudere_ sejati.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Karena kau terlambat 11 menit 37 detik. Aku akan menghukummu." Seijuurou menyuarakan lagi titahnya. Sedang Tetsuya hanya melirik kekasihnya yang _absolute_ itu. "Kau harus habiskan ini. kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh meminum ini selama setahun." Seijuurou melanjutkan ucapannya. Kedua manik merah matanya memberi isyarat kepada Tetsuya untuk melihat apa yang ada dikantung yang menjadi pemisah mereka.

"2 gelas jumbo _Vanilla milkshake_?" Kilauan biru dari manik Tetsuya sudah menjelaskan jika ia sukarela menerima hukuman lelaki bersurai merah disampingnya itu. Tapi Tetsuya tak langsung menyentuh minuman dingin itu. Dia memilih menatap sang kekasih, kemudian memeluknya. Melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Seijuurou yang terekspos. Mereka sama-sama hanya mengenakkan baju kaos putih berkerah-v dan celana santai selutut. Benar-benar bukan 'Akashi' sekali.

"Aishiteimasu, Tetsuya." Ujar Seijuurou membalas pelukan pemuda berambut biru cerah itu. Jemari panjangnya memilih melilit pinggul Tetsuya dan satunya lagi mengelus penuh kasih helaian biru Tetsuya. Sungguh Seijuurou sangat amat teramat mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Mou, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya melepas pelukan mereka, dan Seijuurou menipiskan jarak diantara wajah mereka. Berusaha mengalirkan panas tubuhnya melalui guluman bibir mereka. Saling melumat satu sama lain.

_End of flashback_

"-rou, Sei. Seijuurou-kun"

"Akashi-kun, Akashi Seijuurou-kun."

Hal yang pertama Seijuurou lihat saat membuka matanya adalah helaian sebiru langit musim panas itu. Mata _heterochome_-nya melebar tak percaya dengan objek indah didepannya sekarang. Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya tengah membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Seijuurou yang duduk di kursi taman. Ini sungguh di luar prediksinya. Tak ada niat untuk menatap manik _aqua-marine_ itu lagi, walaupun ia sangat ingin. Tapi takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Mempertemukan samudra dengan api abadi-emas itu.

"Kau tertidur Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya memecah keheningan yang terjadi cukup lama diantara mereka. Kini Tetsuya sudah ikut duduk di kursi yang ditempati Seijuurou. Lagi-lagi sebuah kantung menjadi pemisah mereka. 2 gelas _Vanilla milkshake_ ukuran jumbo yang mengembun.

_Dèjavu_

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Seijuurou. Manik matanya hanya melirik Tetsuya. Menelisik dari ujung kaki hingga helaian mahkota biru cerahnya.

'Cantik seperti biasa. Malaikat tak bersayap.' Bisik Seijuurou memberi penilaian. Dia hanya berbisik pada diriya sendiri. Mengunci erat bibirnya.

"Kukira kau masih di _Swiss_. Televisi kemarin mengatakan seperti itu." Kuroko menatap mantan kekasihnya itu. Lama tak bertemu, banyak yang berubah sepertinya. Pria yang disampingnya ini bukanlah Seijuurou yang dulu ia kenal. Seijuurou memang pendiam, tapi tak pernah sebisu ini. Dan mata itu, apa yang terjadi dengan dua bola mata merah darahnya? Kenapa sekarang menjadi merah dan emas?

Banyak tanda tanya yang berputar diotak Tetsuya. Sungguh ia penasaran.

"Ehm, Bagaimana kabarmu Seijuurou-kun?" Keheningan dan kecanggungan menerpa keduanya. Hanya Tetsuya lah dari tadi yang ber-_monolog_ ria. Dia menatap Seijuurou lagi, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dan pandangannya beralih menatap hamparan taman didepannya.

_**Kau tak berhak tanyakan keadaanku...**_

"Kurasa kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Kulihat kau sudah sangat sukses, walaupun dari dulu kau memang sudah sukses juga." Ujar Tetsuya lagi. "Hmm, taman ini ya." Gumam Tetsuya lagi, tapi jelas terdengar oleh Seijuurou. Sedang surai crimson itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan si surai biru, ia menatap pandangan didepannya. Taman kenangan mereka.

"Tak banyak yang berubah sepertinya ditaman ini, hanya ayunannya sudah bertambah."

Hari semakin gelap, yang ada disana hanyanya mereka berdua. Merah dan Biru.

"Ehm, kau masih ingat cara bermain basket Seijuurou-kun?"

"..." lagi-lagi tak ada respon sedikitpun dari surai merah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _one by one_? Mumpung lapangan basketnya tak tertutupi salju." Lanjut Tetsuya. Pemuda cantik itu berusaha sekeras mungkin seolah-olah mereka baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, Seijuu-"

"CUKUP KUROKO!"

Sumpah demi apapun! Tetsuya tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi akan dipanggil dengan nada dan panggilan seperti itu oleh mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Manik biru-nya melebar, ekspresi terkejut jelas terpahat disana.

"S-sei.." gumam pemuda cantik itu terluka.

Seijuurou menoleh kearah Tetsuya, mata heterochome-nya menyiratkan banyak sekali ekspresi yang selama 5 tahun ini tertumpu. Mereka berpandangan.

"Kau tidak berhak tanyakan hidupku, itu hanya akan membuat aku semakin terluka." Ucap Seijuurou. Wajahnya mungkin hanya datar saja. Tetapi Tetsuya tau, seberapa dalam kata-kata itu menghujam jantungnya.

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, dia hanya menatap tautan tangannya yang gelisah diujung _cardigan_-nya. "Ma-maaf Sei-"

"Aku membeli itu, ambilah. Aku tidak ingin ada penolakkan darimu lagi." Ujar Seijuurou. Mata mereka terfokus pada benda yang merupakan minuman kesukaan Tetsuya. Ya, _vanilla milkshake_ yang di beli Seijuurou tadi.

Tau akan aura-tak enak yang berasal dari Seijuurou, Tetsuya langsung saja mengambil salah satu minuman itu dan meminumnya. Udara dingin salju dimalam hari ditambah minuman dingin. Hmm. Kalau itu bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang menawarinya, tentu ia akan memilih membawa pulang minuman tersebut dan menaruhnya dikulkas.

"Te-terimakasih, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya sesekali melirik Seijuurou yang tengah memandanginya.

Bukannya membalas uapan Tetsuya, Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi dibawa Tetsuya. Kantong itu diletakkan disampingnya. "Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Seijuurou antara mengalihkan pembiaraan dan penasaran. Hey, tetapi dia telah memikirkan sesuatu disana, jika prediksinya tak meleset.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa Seijuurou-kun. Ini hanya belanjaanku untuk malam ini." Jelas sekali pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku tak ingin mendengar kabar jika kau sakit setelah ini, Kuroko."

**DEG!**

'Kumohon Sei-kun, jangan panggil aku seperti itu.' Tetsuya berharap dalam hatinya.

"Ba-baiklah. Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, Sei-kun." Tetsuya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankan _poker-face_ nya. Walaupun rasanya sebentar lagi semuanya akan terasa sia-sia.

Seijuurou tidak tersenyum ataupun menunjukkan reaksi lainnya. Dia hanya bangkit dari kursi taman itu. Berdiri dengan pandangan masih terfokus pada malaikat-nya. Cukup lama mereka hanya saling berpandangan, seolah hanya lewat matalah semuanya bisa tersampaikan. Mungkin karena keduanya sudah tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata lagi. lidahpun terasa amat kelu untuk berucap. Otak cerdas Seijuurou pun terasa ikut membatu.

Sampai Seijuurou tampak melakukan sesuatu, dia melepas _coat_- merah gelapnya. Menampakkan kemeja hitam berlengan pendek yang membalut tubuhnya. Sebuah dasi berwarna merah gelap menghiasi.

"Pakailah ini, agar kau tetap hangat." Ujar Seijuurou menepuk-nepuk _coat-_yang masih berada ditanganya.

Seijuurou membungkuk, persis seperti saat Tetsuya membangunkannya tadi. Dia melirik syal coklat orang terkasihnya itu, kemudian merapikan lilitannya. Kini leher porselen surai biru itu sudah tertutupi rapi. Setelahnya, Seijuurou menaruh coat-nya menutupi tubuh ringkih si cantik.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan tubuhmu, Kuroko."

Tetsuya hanya diam saja mendapati perlakuan seperti itu, matanya lah yang berbicara.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Kuroko." Titah surai merah itu lagi. Reflek Tetsuya menyambut uluran tangan Seijuurou. Kali ini bukanlah sambutan untuk mengajak Tetsuya berdiri atau pergi, Seijuurou hanya melepas sarung tangan rajutan wol yang senada dengan warna _coat_-nya tadi. Lalu memasangkannya kejemari pucat Tetsuya yang amat dingin.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau tak perlu repot-repot un-"

Tetsuya terdiam, kala laki-laki dihadapannya mengelus pipinya lembut. Manik mereka kembali bertubrukkan.

'Sei-kun tetap hangat.' Batin Tetsuya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau memutuskanku. Hanya karena kita sama-sama laki-laki. Bukankah itu hanya alibi saja. Kenapa kau begitu mudah melakukannya?" Ungkap Seijuurou, manik berbeda warnanya tampak sangat-sangat terluka. Ah. Luka itu lagi.

Kuroko hanya diam saja. Ia tak bisa mencerna perkataan Seijuurou. Dia terlalu menikmati perlakuan Seijuurou saat ini.

Dan saat itulah, topeng besi seorang Akashi Seijuurou terlepas hingga keakar-akarnya.

"Coba saja lukamu seperti lukaku, Kuroko. " Kali ini _aqua-marine_ Tetsuya melebar. Bukan karena uapan Seijuurou, tetapi karena ia melihat Seijuurou tersenyum.

"Dan andai saja cintamu seperti cintaku. Aishiteimasu Tetsuya. Zutto!"

Itu adalah ucapan terakhir Seijuurou yang terdengar begitu lirih sebelum ia mulai beranjak dari taman tersebut. Meninggalkan Tetsuya dikursi taman dan mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Atashi mou. Seijuurou!" Lirih Tetsuya. Dia membiarkan air mata membasahi pipiya, tangannya mengeratkan _coat_-pemberian Seijuurou.

"Baka! Kita tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini! Hiks.." Tetsuya menghapus air matanya. Kemudian mengambil kantung yang dibawanya tadi. Secepat ia bisa, laki-laki bertubuh lemah itu berlari menelusuri jejak-jejak orang yang amat ia cintai. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling Tokyo. Sekuat mungkin terus berlari.

**BRUKK!**

"JANGAN PERGI SEIJUUROU-KUN! Hiks, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! MAAFKAN KEBODOHANKU! Hiks hiks, AKU MENCINTAIMU, hiks. SANGAT-SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, AKASHI SEIJUUROU!" Ujar Tetsuya berteriak, menumpahkan semua emosinya selama ini. Dia telah menemukan pria yang meluluhkan hatinya, memeluk pria bersurai _crimson_ dengan dibalut kemeja hitam itu dari belakang.

Pria yang ia peluk itu hanya terdiam. Dia tak sanggup membalikkan tubuhnya. Surai merahnya tampak menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. Pria bermarga 'Akashi' itu menangis. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Seijuurou mengalirkan air matanya untuk seorang Tetsuya.

Dan satu prediksi Seijuurou yang kali ini tidak akan meleset. Dia dan Tetsuya-nya akan bahagia bersama, saling berpelukkan, dan berbagi kehangatan. Dengan semangkuk sup tofu hangat akan menjadi menu makan malam mereka hari ini. Ya, kantung yang dibawa Tetsuya tadi adalah sup tofu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mengijinkan kau untuk pergi dariku, Tetsuya. Kita tidak akan berakhir, dan katakan ini hanya lelucon mu saja." Ujar Seijuurou. Tatapannya lebih menusuk dari biasanya. Perintah mutlak-nya telah ia ucapkan pada kekasih biru-nya. Tentu saja Tetsuya-nya tidak akan berkata 'tidak' . Dan setelah ini mereka akan kembali seperti biasanya, saling berpelukkan dan menghangatkan satu-sama lain. Prediksi seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah.

Tapi, untuk yang pertama kali Seijuurou rasakan. Jantungnya menggebu lebih cepat. Tidak normal. Ini ketakutan yang teramat ia hindari. Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah takut!

"Maafkan aku Seijuurou. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu."

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar ditengah salju. Baru kali ini prediksi seorang Seijuurou salah. Lebih gilanya lagi, dia diputuskan! Ketika orang-orang mengemis untuk dicintai olehnya. Lelaki bersurai biru dihadapannya ini malah menghancurkan hati seorang Seijuurou. Menghancurkannya hingga berterbangan seperti debu.

"TIDAK! INI TIDAK BENAR TETSUYA! KAU ITU MILIKKU! KAU TIDAK DIIZINKAN PERGI DARIKU! KAU SELAMANYA AKAN BERSAMAKU!" Mata merahnya berpendar panik, dia tidak bisa terfokus lagi. Orang yang telah ia cintai akan meninggalkannya. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Lebih baik Seijuurou mati saja, daripada ia harus hidup tanpa Tetsuya-nya. Seijuurou terlalu mencintai lelaki bersurai biru yang kini ia peluk erat. Takut pria cantik itu akan pergi darinya.

Apa Tetsuya sudah bosan dengannya? 4tahun bersama apa tidak membuat Tetsuya semakin mencintainya? Bukankah ia telah memberikan apapun yang Tetsuya inginkan, butuhkan. Seijuurou bahkan rela memberikan jiwa-nya jika itu bersangkutan dengan Tetsuya-nya.

"Seii, seiii, Sei-kun. Aku mohon jangan begini." Surai biru itu berusaha melepaskan pelukkan posesif Seijuurou padanya.

"Jangan bicara apapun, Tetsuya. Aku tau kau sedang mabuk. Diam lah! Aku tidak ingin kau meracau lebih buruk daripada ini." Bukan melepaskan, Seijuurou malah semakin memeluk Tetsuya, memegangi surai Tetsuya dan merengkuh pinggulnya. Membuat wajah Tetsuya terbenam dilekukan leher Seijuurou. Racauan pria bersurai merah itu sekarang benar-benar sudah mengada-ada. Mana mungkin Tetsuya mabuk. Hnn..

'Sei, aku mohon jangan begini.' Batin Tetsuya.

"Tidak, Akashi Seijuurou! Berhentilah memelukku! Aku ingin pergi sekarang." Ujar Tetsuya sebisa mungkin. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tetsuya tidak ingin Seijuurou melihatnya menangis. Jadi dia menahannya saja. Mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Tetsuya! Kau Tetsuyaku! Milikku yang paling berharga. Lebih baik aku mati saja jika kau tak ada lagi disisiku Tetsuya. Tetsuya ku, Tetsuya ku..." Ujar Seijuurou entah seperti orang kesurupan. Dia masih merengkuh Tetsuya dalam pelukkannya.

"Seijuurou-kun, dengarkan aku. Kumohon, dengarkan aku." Untuk kali ini, surai rimson itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membiarkan tangan Tetsuya membingkai wajahnya. Memaksa Seijuurou untuk menatapnya.

"Kau harus bisa seperti aku, yang sudah biarlah sudah. Kau pasti bisa Seijuurou-kun."

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang ia mengenal kekasih _absolute_-nya itu, Tetsuya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, seorang Akashi Seijuurou menangis. Air matanya terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata sewarna merah darah itu. Pandangan mata merah itupun tak tampak lagi fokusnya. Hanya nanar. Dan saat itulah Tetsuya merasa, dia adalah orang paling jahat sedunia.

Perlahan Tetsuya pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih tak bisa terima semua kenyataan ini. Lagi, Akashi Seijuurou ditinggalkan orang yang paling penting dihidupnya. Dulu ibunya, sekarang Tetsuya-nya.

"Tetsuya ku... Tetsuya ku... Tetsuya ku... Tetsuya ku..."

_**Mudah saja bagimu, mudah saja untukmu. Andai saja cintamu seperti cintaku...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Hello, ini sebagai perkenalan. Maaf jika tidak berkenan dengan apa yang saya tulis. Saya hanya jiwa muda yang menyalurkan hoby :)<br>Kritik dan saran diterima.

"Luca-Cronis"


End file.
